vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
148427-wildstar-chrome-costume-set-key-giveaway
Content ---- ---- There's a huge amount of keys left, so yes, there are keys left. | |} ---- ---- ---- Going to the giveaway site now shows me just shy of 10k keys still available, they might be resupplying at odd times or it could be a cache issue. Just made a double check using IE, which I don't usually use, to rule out it's showing me a cached version from when keys were still available. | |} ---- ---- ---- That's odd indeed, this is what I got no five minutes ago: It does redirect me to the eu site though, maybe that's why? edit:Going to the na site via proxy shows me 9991 keys left /confused Edited December 24, 2015 by enter_name_here | |} ---- Well, I've just managed to obtain and claim one, so they weren't out just yet. EDIT: Forgot to mention, this is on EU. Might be they're out of stock for US? Edited December 24, 2015 by Argyl | |} ---- ---- After you activate it, you have to apply it. Go to My Account dropdown menu at top right of Wildstar main page, pick Apply a Code. There's two areas, one says Enter Your Serial Code, then to the right there's Unused Serial Codes. Under Unused Serial Codes, you'll see some tabs(if you have no code, there'll be a 0 next to the name, if you have codes, there'll be a little number): NCoin Aion Lineage II Blade & Soul Wildstar Just click Wildstar's tab and apply the code :) If it's not there, submit a support ticket :) | |} ---- It works just like the cash shop purchase. Once you bind it to your account each piece of the costume can be claimed only once. With the huge number of keys apparently still available you might want to see if you can redeem two keys or failing that attempt to gift yourself a second copy from an alt account. I'm not sure if either of these work but it's all I can think of to get the costume on both server regions, short of buying a copy on one of the servers that is. | |} ---- I suspected that would be the case. Rather disappointing if I'm honest. I don't really want to sign up to the site twice so I'll just stick with the one code and claim it on the US servers. If I like it I can always use OmniBits to purchase another one for EU. Thanks for the help :) | |} ---- Yeah, my problem is that after the Alienware Arena code on the left, a serial code for Wildstar just isn't generated. For added info, on Alienware Arena's website, below the key that they provided, I have the following disclaimer: "If you have registered for a system tag key giveaway and your status is “Pending”, please allow at least 2 weeks for your system tag to be reviewed. If there has been no change after 2 weeks, please email contact@alienwarearena.com." I'm not sure if this applies to the Chrome Costume Set Key giveaway, but I don't see anything that says, "Pending," next to the key that they provided. /shrug | |} ---- but like most items once you add it to your wardrobe you can use it on every character so you only need to claim it once. | |} ---- If you play on the same server that's certainly true, I was however replying to Chibi who expressly said that So for them to get the costume on both servers, NA and EU, they'd need two copies of the costume. One to add to each server's wardrobe. | |} ----